fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Great Tigger Detective part 13 - "Let Me Be Good To You"
The pianist has started another song, and the curtains open to reveal a salamander on a unicycle, exhausted from the effort of holding a huge frog on his shoulders. The patrons immediately resume booing and throwing food and weapons onstage. As a knife strikes the piano, the pianist nervously begins the third act. The patrons are already armed with chairs, darts, and one with an ax, ready to throw them at whoever was next. But when the curtains open, a pretty lady mouse, named Miss Kitty stands onstage, wearing a blue tank top, purple skirt, and pink shawl. Miss Kitty: (Singing) Dearest friends, dear gentlemen The patrons slowly lower their weapons as she sings. Miss Kitty: Listen to my song Life down here's been hard for you Life has made you strong Let me lift the mood With my attitude As the beat picks up, she begins to strut onstage as every eye was focused on her, bouncing along with her song. Miss Kitty: Hey fellas The time is right Get ready Tonight's the night. Dawson looks as though he's fallen in love.↲''Miss Kitty'': Boys, what you're hopin' for will come true Let me be good to you Miss Kitty: You tough guys You're feelin' all alone. Basil seems to be the only one uninterested in the singer. He turns over to the bar and smirks. He sees the barmaid whisper something into the bartender's ear. Miss Kitty: You rough guys the best o' you sailors and bums.↲The Bartender discreetly pours the contents of a vial into two mugs of beer. ↲''Miss Kitty:'' All o' my chums So dream on And drink your beer Get cozy Your baby's here You won't be misunderstood Let me be good to you She moves behind the curtain as the band joins in, picking up the beat even more. The curtains pull back, and Miss Kitty is joined by two other twin lady mice, in pink hats, dresses and black elbow length gloves. Miss Kitty: Hey fellas I'll take off all my blues Hey fellas There's nothin' I won't do Just for you! During the song, Miss Kitty puts on black gloves, removed her shawl, and ripped off her skirt, revealing her garter and feather boa around her waist. The patrons whistle, and one was being restrained as he tries to climb onstage; Miss Kitty kicks him down. She then points to Dawson, who seems very bashful now. She leaves the stage, leaving the other lady mice onstage to dance for the pub. The barmaid has returned to Basil and Dawson's table, and hands them their drinks. Barmaid: There you are, boys. It's uh... on the house. Dawson: I say, how very generous. Suspicious of the contents of the vial and the generous offer, Basil swirls his finger in the beer and takes a small taste, which confirms his suspicions. Basil: Dawson...these drinks have been... Unfortunately, he turned to Dawson and noticed that hehas already drained his beer. Basil: (Panicked) Drugged! Dawson: (Drunkenly) Has a rather nice bite to it. Under the influence, Dawson turns his attention back to the stage, and cheers loudly. Dawson: Jolly good, ladies! Jolly good! Basil grabs Dawson towards him by the collar of his shirt. Basil: Dawson, get ahold of yourself! Dawson was undisturbed. And he applauds loudly. Dawson: Oh, bravo! Bravo! Basil was irritated until he hears the sound of a peg-legged figure approaching. Fidget's attention was focused on the showgirls as well, and doesn't notice that Basil has seen him. Fidget's peg gets caught in a hole in the floorboard, and he falls and angrily yanks his foot out, sending himself stumbling back into the bar. During the song, Miss Kitty has come back on stage and was finishing her song. Miss Kitty: So dream on Miss Kitty And drink your beer↲''Fidget's peg gets caught in a hole in the floorboard. ''Basil: If it isn't our peg-legged friend. Fidget angrily yanks his foot out, sending himself stumbling back into the bar. Miss Kitty: Get cozy Your baby's here Hey boys, I'm talkin' to you Basil: Dawson, ooh hoo, what luck! Unfortunately, Dawson wasn't sitting by Basil. Basil: Dawson? Basil looks towards the stage and discovers Dawson had joined the dance. Basil: (More panicked) Dawson! Miss Kitty takes his arm and swings him around, and he rejoins the twins. Miss Kitty: Your baby's gonna come through Let me... Basil slaps his forehead and drags his faced down. Miss Kitty:..be good to you! At the ending, the twins each give Dawson a kiss on the cheek. He giggles, then drunkenly twirls right of stage and onto the piano. Miss Kitty strikes one final pose. ↲ Miss Kitty: Yeah! Category:The Great Mouse Detective fanfictions